Silent Night
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: songfic the team reflects on christmas eve VERY VERY CHEESY SUMMARY BUT I PROMISE ITS NOT BAD! PLEASE READ!


**This just came to me in church the other day when they sang this song……hope u like!!!!**

**please review 4 me!!**

_**Silent Night**_

_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright_

Eric Foreman sat at home, with his girlfriend's head in his lap. Gifts had been opened, the family had gone, and music was playing softly from a distant radio. He looked at his Christmas tree, so bright and tall, and felt warm inside. He felt at peace with his life, so happy and pleasant. So with the warm sound of the Christmas music, so distant yet fulfilling, filling his heart, he laid is head back, and slept.

_'Round yon virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Rob Chase sat in church at the end of a pew, head bowed, listening to the beautiful music that was drifting down from the choir loft. This Christmas Eve, like all others before it, he went to midnight mass in this pristine church in Princeton. The music sounded like angels, singing from above. He bowed his head and prayed, he prayed like he did every Christmas, for redemption.

_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_Son of God_

_Oh love's pure light_

Allison Cameron sat in the midst of the chaos at her mother's house on Long Island, surrounded by her nieces and nephews, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, opening presents. The room was overflowing with warmth and happiness, and all Allison could do was smile, feeling the utter bliss sink in. She reached up and felt her hair, where her two twin nieces had attempted to braid it. A soft Christmas song was playing faintly from the T.V. where the Yule Log was burning. A voice announced a gift for Allison, and she looked up and saw her brother in law dressed as Santa, holding a box. She got up, sat on his lap, and as the flash went off on so many cameras, she smiled and felt like a child again.

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus Lord at Thy birth_

_Oh Jesus Lord at Thy birth..._

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk in her hospital office, alone. It was snowing outside, a nice dusting that made everything look beautiful. It was the kind of Christmas she loved when she was a kid, when she and her very large extended family sat in her grandmother's house, all squished onto the couch, laughing and joking. She would give anything to have that right now, to be back on that faded, worn out couch, surrounded by the people she loved most. But this was the life she had chosen for herself. She thought being a doctor would be the greatest. Now she sat alone in her cold office on Christmas, with no family or friends to spend the holiday with. She faintly heard that soft Christmas song playing from somewhere outside. She put her head in her hands and willed herself back to all those years ago when she was happy.

_Sleep_

_Sleep_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

James Wilson sat at the dinner table in his parent's house with his brother. It seemed like a normal night. Although James was Jewish, his mother was Catholic, so they still celebrated Christmas at his parent's house. His father, sitting at the head of the table, carving the turkey. His mother to his left, folding her napkin silently in her lap. His brother, the lawyer, sitting silently in the chair next to the right of his father, occasionally sipping his wine. Himself in the chair next to his mother, where he would forever sit. He was the youngest, so his place was always next to his mother. They seemed like the normal family on Christmas Eve. A slow Christmas song was drifting in from the living room. But something was missing. James looked across the table at the empty seat. It was the seat of his brother. Nobody had seen or heard from Jack in years, and the Christmases and holidays were so solemn and grim without him. He looked over at his mother and found her looking at the chair as well, a tear rolling down her cheek. He took her hand and gave her a smile and remembered why he had that seat around the dinner table.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Peace_

_Sleep_

_Sleep_

House lay on his couch with a cup of Scotch in his hand. This is what he had done, ceremonially, every Christmas since his infarction. It wasn't worth traveling to his parent's house to sit around and listen to his dad beat on him all night. So he lay here, counting the stucco bumps on his ceiling, until he would fall asleep. When he was young, Christmas around the military bases was always small and quiet. He never had the Christmases you see on T.V. His parents would always get him a small gift, and have a small Christmas tree set up in the corner. A slow, warm Christmas song drifted through the wall from the apartment next door. It made him smile, and drift off to sleep.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

**well I think it came out better than I thought it was going to be…..i know its after Christmas but I just really wanted to write this**

**please please please tell me what u thought**

**and are alerts down on FF? I'm not getting any alerts for anything!**


End file.
